A Night in The King's Room
by Rachieee
Summary: A normal night takes a wacky spin when the endowed children go to the Kings room for homework on a rainy Tuesday.


**This is a short story I came up with, just about the Endowed having an interesting night in the King's Room. Also, I added an extra endowed girl named Annie, just for kicks. I don't own Charlie Bone. **

It was a normal night in the Kings room.

Well, sort of. Charlie Bone was the first to arrive in the Kings room that rainy Tuesday night. His mind was so preoccupied that he failed to notice that he was actually _not_ the only person in the room. Manfred Bloor was sitting in a chair reading a book covered in pictures that Charlie couldn't quite make out, and he found that he didn't really want to know. Charlie sat down in his normal spot, where he got a good view of the Red King's portrait. Manfred was still ignoring him. To be honest, Charlie didn't think that the older boy had even noticed him walk in. He took out his History book and tried with all his might to remember the information he need about the Mayan Empire for his next exam, but without Claerwen, he just couldn't focus. He found himself staring at the Red King's portrait and waiting for the others to arrive.

Joshua Tilpin was next. He swept past Charlie without even glancing at him and sat on Manfred's left side. Manfred didn't acknowledge him either. Charlie smiled to himself. _I wonder what's so fascinating about that book._ He thought to himself. Joshua looked over at Manfred, a little put out that his idol hadn't even nodded in his direction, but then he went straight to work. The others began to file in. Billy Raven came in looking very preoccupied and took a seat next to Charlie, while Dorcas Loom and Dagbert Endless walked in at the same time and sat by Manfred and Joshua. Lysander came in followed by Annie and Gabe, followed by the Branko twins and Emma. Everybody seemed to be there, but Charlie still felt like something was wrong. He looked around and then it hit him. _Tancred! _ He thought to himself. Charlie felt himself smile against his will. Leave it to Tanc. Charlie doubted that Manfred would notice if Tancred came in late though, he was still indulged in his book. He hadn't put it down to greet Dorcas or the twins, or even Dagbert Endless, with whom he always seemed to get along well. Minutes passed by and still no sign of Tanc. The only other people who seemed to notice his absence were Lysander and Emma, both of which kept glancing at the door as if the storm bringer might come charging in any second. Which of course he could. Charlie tried to get on with his homework but he was just so tired of work. The room was eerily quiet as they all worked, until suddenly,

_BANG! _

The door flew open and a swift breeze flew through the room ruffling papers and sending pencils and pens flying. The twins, Dorcas, Dagbert and Joshua all gave shouts of fury and glared at the blonde figure who had so suddenly burst through the door.

"Hey stop it!"

"Can't you control yourself Torrsson?"

"Oh my gosh Tancred I hate you!"

"Sorry." Tancred apologized, taking a seat in between Annie and one of the Branko twins. There were more cries of protest and shouts of anger from the other side of the table, but nobody really took any notice. Not even Manfred. Charlie found that very strange seeing as Manfred always loved an excuse to tell Tancred off, and was constantly telling him to control himself. But he hadn't even stirred when Tancred walked in and was still ignoring everybody in the room. When things finally cooled down again and everybody got back to work, Charlie found his mind wandering. It wasn't until another wind jostled his paper that he realized that there was only twenty minutes of homework time left. Apparently, he wasn't the only one with that realization.

Gabriel Silk was strumming his fingers on the desk like he was playing an invisible piano, while Emma, who had pushed aside her homework, was sketching pictures that Charlie couldn't quite see. The Branko twins had taken up their annoying pencil game, seeing who could make their pencil reach the other side of the table fastest, while Dorcas kept score on a scratch piece of what looked like Algebra homework. Tancred Torsson seemed to be fighting to stay awake; his eyes kept rolling back into his head. Joshua Tilpin was staring hard at his paper and dirt covered clothes, making him look contorted. Charlie stifled a laugh at the expression on Joshua's face. He looked like he was in pain, the way his eyebrows were scrunched up. Lysander was in a deep whispered conversation with Annie, about a very _very_ complex looking math problem with lots of angles and letters that gave Charlie a headache just to look at. But Lysander and Annie were both math whizzes, so the evil looking problem probably seemed fun to them, except that they seemed to be stuck.

"No Ann, look at this angle, it gets bisected by these two, which means that they are congruent." Charlie heard Lysander whisper.

"Yeah but Sander that still doesn't help us find _g_ we need to find_ f_ first…" Annie was saying.

Charlie had no idea what they were talking about , and really didn't want to know. While Gabriel strummed, Emma drew, Tancred slept, the Brankos made things zoom and Annie and Lysander argued about math, Joshua was growing steadily more purple. Charlie wondered if he was still breathing. _What on earth is he trying to do?_ Charlie thought, completely bewildered. He looked around the room again. Billy was reading a book, and Dagbert was sitting in his chair with a look that said he was completely bored, and should be somewhere else. The best part of the whole scenario was that the Kings room was actually pretty lively, and Manfred still wasn't doing anything. And that's when things started getting weird.

One of the Branko twins, Charlie had no idea which sent a pencil flying down the table, which hit Tancred right on his nose. Surprised, Tancred's eyes flew open and a breeze swept through the room. He yelped in surprise, and sent a gust of wind back towards the Brankos. The twins had then began to send more and more pencils towards him, which he sent back with a small breeze. Charlie watched Dorcas scribble quickly across the paper and figured that she had added him into the game, which was becoming steadily more deadly. Tancred's winds got faster while the Brankos started sending bigger objects. Like books. Next to Tancred, Annie and Lysander were talking rather loudly about the same math problem.

"No, look here Sander! Don't you see these two angles? They're supplementary!" Annie practically screamed in his face. Emma was now erasing her drawing furiously, sending bits of eraser flying, and showering both Gabe, and Dorcas. While Dorcas glared at Emma, Gabe hardly seemed to notice. He was strumming on the table faster and harder now, the sound echoing through the room, though it was hard to hear above Annie and Lysanders shouts, and the constant wind coming from Tancred. Billy, who was trying to read was staring at Gabe in a silent plea to get him to stop. It didn't work. Charlie was astounded that Manfred hadn't even looked up through everything that was happening. And that was before Dagbert started making the walls turn blue. Obviously fed up with his boredom, Dagbert was using his endowment to turn the walls a dull blueish color. It happened when he was nervous or excited, but he seemed controlled enough to use it for amusement as well. It was like Dagbert had plunged them all underwater. Nobody really noticed except for Charlie though, they were all lost in their own minds.

Trying to ignore the eerie light, Charlie glanced back at Joshua and this time really did laugh out loud. Joshua was now shaking his arms and head as if he was trying to get something off, but it looked like he was doing a strange rain dance. That's when it hit Charlie that he was probably trying to rid himself of all the paper and dirt that so helplessly clung to him. His laugh brought Dagbert's attention onto Charlie, who stared at him and said,

"What's so funny Charlie Bone?"

This comment was probably the spark for the next events that followed.

The twins glanced up at Charlies face, and instead of sending the four books at Tancred, the sped them towards Charlie. Charlie yelped and had to duck under the table to avoid getting a concussion.

"Hey!" Tancred said standing up. He sent a torrent of rain down on the twins heads. The twins yelled in protest and sent a chair flying toward Tancred, which Tancred dodged, forcing the chair to in the path towards Annie. Furious that somebody had interrupted her concentration, and thinking it was Joshua who threw the chair, Annie picked up her back pack and flung it across the table hitting Joshua in the face. Joshua stopped his contorted dance and screamed.

"What did you do that for you dolt?" He yelled at Emma, and then threw the back pack at her, thinking it was her who threw it instead of Annie.

"Don't throw that at Emma!" Tancred said standing up and sending a huge gust of wind towards Joshua that knocked him off his tiny feet. Joshua reached for Dagbert to steady himself and brought him down with him. Soon all the Endowed were engaged in a full on fight. Gabriel had abandoned his strumming and was flinging pens and erasers at Dagbert and Joshua while Tancred's wind and rain swept around the room. Annie was yelling at Dorcas, while Lysander dodged a flying book from one of the Brankos. Paper and books were thrown, kids shouted at other kids, drums could be heard, rain was falling heavily, and chairs were tipped over.

Manfred read on.

Things got steadily worse when Tancred sent a wind so strong that almost everybody except himself and Manfred, who was the only person still sitting, was knocked off their feet. The endowed, were all drenched in rain. Some of them, like Emma, had bits of pencils stuck in their hair. Just when the Branko twins were about to send the portrait of the Red King hurtling at Tancred's head, Manfred stood up. He had finished the last page of his book, and set it down with a contempt smile. When he saw the state of the room, the smile vanished from his face. From Charlie's hiding place behind Lysander, he could tell a tantrum was on the way.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ALL ARE DOING?"

Startled glances were shared between the kids, who all seemed nervous and scared. The drums and rain had stopped, the flying objects finally rested on the table or the ground, and Annie had stopped screaming at people. Then, to everyone's dismay, little Billy Raven began to laugh. Everyone looked shocked to see the small boy heaved over with laughter, tears streaming down his cheeks. Even Manfred seemed too confused to say anything. Billy was now positively howling. Everyone was staring at him as if he had gone mad. But Billy kept laughing.

And he didn't stop.


End file.
